Calling
by Failure Turtle
Summary: I'm just a train wreck waiting to happen because of you. The Brian KendrickxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Why of course, Cara darling, I'd be ecstatic to write a story for you! Especially one with The Brian Kendrick...Yummy. He's like...the highlight of SmackDown for me since Edge is out.**

_Miranda's POV_

"Oooh, yeah...Right there...That feels amazing, 'Randa."

Ugh. He's using that stupid nickname again. It makes me sound like my name is Randy or something. Ew.

"Harder...Ahh, shit..."

Now, I know I've been dreaming of hearing him say these things forever, but not like this. He's laying on my hotel room bed, which is a plus, with his shirt off...

But I'm giving him a back massage. I know he'd leave if I didn't do something that he would like. I need to keep him here. I need to degrade myself and turn myself into his slave so he'll be here. I need to keep his attention, otherwise he'll forget about me.

This is hopeless.

* * *

_Brian's POV_

Is she done yet? I have a match tonight against R-Truth, and I need to plan with Ezekiel about what we're going to do tonight. He does more than just take off my jacket, you know. I'm such a nice guy. I got that man a job, and it's the best job in the world. He gets to follow me around. Who wouldn't want to do that?

"Brian, my hands are getting tired," Miranda complained. Gosh, could she be any more annoying? It's a privilege to get to rub my back for me. She should revel in this experience, because at this rate, it's never going to happen for her again.

"Well, I'm not _making_ you rub my back, you know," I snapped back, rolling over so she would move, and she did. She pretty much fell off the damn bed. Ha. Serves her right for complaining.

"Why are you like this, Brian? You used to be so cool, but now..."

"Now what?" I challenged her. I _dare_ her to tell me what's wrong with me, because when I look in the mirror, I don't see anything wrong with me. I'm the epitome of perfection.

"Nothing..."

Good girl. She kept her mouth shut. I know she wouldn't say anything smart to me, or I'd kick her out, like I'm trying to do right now. I need to dial Ezekiel and get some beauty sleep before tonight's show. I don't look this good without working at it.

"Look, Brian, it's been fun, but I'm going to go."

"Are you walking out on _me_, Miranda? Because I'm pretty sure that I've been trying to kick you out for the past five minutes."

She shook her brown haired head and pouted, trying to give me the puppy dog face. Puh-lease. I _invented _the puppy dog face. No one can do the puppy dog face better than The Brian Kendrick.

"I know you're just itching to get more of me, but I'll see you tonight at the show. Then again, maybe not."

"Whatever, Brian," she mumbled. She gathered her things and headed out the door. Of course, I had to get one last snide comment in there.

"Hey, could I hire you as my wardrobe stylist instead? Your talents are much too good for the Divas that you service. Then again, I think you're job is to not make the Divas look horribly trashy...And you're not doing very well with that."

The door slammed. Good.

I reached over to the bedside table and grabbed my nice new iPhone that has come in very handy in handling my schedule that has gotten ever so busier since I became The Brian Kendrick.

I should've started being an asshole years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, BOTH of my computers are infected right now...BUT THAT WILL NOT STOP ME FROM UPDATING! And I know I said I was on hiatus...But after playing career mode as Cody...Yeah. The FIRST match, I had to go against MIZ! WHAT THE HECK? And then the CRUISERWEIGHT Champion was CHRIS JERICHO. I so took that title from him...Then I got bored and started Jericho's road to Wrestlemania. Pick up that game. The soundtrack is bomb. (Note: This is how I hear The Brian Kendrick speaking. It's so Shakespearian. So...Sorry if it confuses anybody.)**

_Brian's POV_

Maria just walked past. She looks like a leopard print hooker. How awkward.

"My, Maria, aren't you looking quite outlandish tonight," I sneered. I don't feel sorry for the tramp. I was in need of some fun, and she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or in my case, she was in the right place at the right time. She can be my plaything of the moment.

"Great, Brian. That's just great, especially coming from the guy who wears jackets that looked like a kindergarten student had a little too much fun with paste and paper," Maria retaliated. That poor, poor soul. Such petty comebacks are no match for The Brian Kendrick.

"Who dressed you this morning? The Queen of the Serengeti?"

"And let me guess, you looked in the mirror and thought you were the reincarnation of Kurt Cobain?"

Kurt Cobain? Please. "Kurt Cobain _wishes_ he had the allure that The Brian Kendrick does, Maria. But really, now, you must tell me who dressed you this morning. I would like to hire them to style the freak show that I am planning for Ezekiel's birthday."

Maria put a mean face on. At least, I think it was her attempt at at mean face. She looked like a bulldog, and not an attractive one. On the other had, I've never seen and attractive bulldog. "Actually, _Brian_, it was your little girlfriend that put together my outfit. I designed the pieces, and she just styled it."

Girlfriend? I have a girlfriend? The Brian Kendrick settles down for no woman. They settle down for _him_. "Dearest Maria, I have no idea what on earth you are talking about, but no one ever seems to know what on earth you're talking about. I have no girlfriend, so who are you speaking of."

Almost right on cue, Miranda exited the Divas locker room, following Beth Phoenix, fixing her hair.

"Slow down, Beth. You're going to fast for me...I need to secure your headpiece..."

"Oh, sorry, Miranda," Beth said, stopping her fast tracking and bending down a bit so Miranda could reach her hair. Seriously, if that were to happen to me? I would have picked up that little tramp and threw her against the wall for not getting my hair right the first time.

* * *

_Miranda's POV_

Just look at him standing there with Maria. I bet he's inviting her to his hotel room tonight, and I get to be the lucky one to witness it.

"Gosh, I'm thirsty," Brian said. "Miranda, will you act like the dog you look like and fetch me a bottle of water?"

Maria did NOT just do that! She slapped him across the beautiful face and stormed off! What a bitch! No one hits Brian like that unless they want to die, and I'll be the personal executioner.

"What a dirty little cunt!" Brian said as he stomped his foot like an adorable child. I know it's immature, but come on, he's freaking The Brian Kendrick! "If Ezekiel was here, he'd fetch me a drink, but I gave him the night off to celebrate his birthday. Who will bring me my water?"

I dropped all the hair tools I held in my hand as I finished Beth's hair. The headpiece was secure enough. She'll live if it falls out. "I'll get it!" I offered, scurrying up to him as fast as my platform heels would allow me to.

"Oh, hello, Miranda. How convenient that you should make your presence known at the exact time that I proclaim myself to be thirsty. But could you hurry up? My limo will be here any moment to take me to my dancing lesson since I am not needed at this tri-branded show. How preposterous."

Oh, I got that damn water bottle, alright. And I almost broke my neck running in these damn things.

And now I'm starting to believe that I'm becoming more and more pathetic. If only I weren't so attached to these puppet strings he's put on me...


	3. Chapter 3

_Miranda's POV_

I sat in the catering room with Maria as she went over some sketch designs for an outfit she wanted.

"Maria, I'm not exactly a tailor or anything," I said. I didn't know how I was going to make this. It was so elaborate. Did she really need this whole ensemble just so she could lose in the ring?

I don't think so.

"Oh, no, I have someone who can make it, I just need to know if it…you know, meshes well together."

"Maria, you do know that there _is_ such a thing as too much leopard print, right?" I asked, noting that her _entire_ outfit was fashioned from leopard print material.

"But it's my fave!" she squealed, taking a pencil and adding more of the animal print to the outfit. "So, uh…Can we have girl talk time?"

Girl talk time? "I don't think I've had that since I was like fifteen," I said. Talking about stuff with Maria Kanellis was not exactly high on my priority list.

"Then you're long overdue!" she said, pushing her sketching aside.

"I like to think of it more along the lines of me not _needing_ it or requiring it…"

"Psh, come on, Miranda!" she whined.

"Fine, but if this turns into gossip time, I'm going to go meet Melina early," I stated. I don't want to spend more time with Maria than I have to.

"So…What's going on with you and Brian Kendrick?" she asked, resting her elbows on the table and her chin on her hands. I could feel her swinging her long legs back and forth under the table. She was really into this stuff, wasn't she?

"There's nothing going on," I said, and it was the truth. We're merely friends…I think.

"Oh, come on. Earlier when he asked me for water, he called me by the wrong name," she revealed, her eyes bugging out. "Like, seriously, who forgets _my_ name?"

"What did he call you?" I asked, getting curious. I know I was there when it happened, but I was too transfixed by him. He could have said that Maria was the ugliest bitch in the world and it still wouldn't have registered with me.

"He called me…Well, he called me Miranda."

I almost dropped my bottled water. "Miranda? As in…_me_?"

"I would assume so. It's not exactly a common name. It had to have been you unless he has some sick obsession with _Sex and the City_."

If he watched that show, I might have to make sure he isn't secretly banging Ezekiel. "I'm sure it was just a mistake."

"I don't think it was," Maria shrugged. "But, I slapped him for three reasons. One, he got my name wrong. Two, he shouldn't demand that women bring him his refreshments. And three, he out of everyone has no right to call any woman a dog. I mean, have you seen him?"

I slammed my fists on the table. "How _dare_ you say anything about Brian like that! Maybe you should take a look in the mirror before you start insulting anybody else's looks." I got up and headed for the door, but turned around halfway there. I had one more thing to say. "Oh, and if you show up to my office with another leopard print outfit, I will not be approving it. You'll be matching the Bella Twins. Got it?"

* * *

_Brian's POV_

"Ugh, that seething little cuntbag!"

Whoa! Whoever that is, I like their style.

Oh, it was Miranda. She left the cafeteria in a major huff. Something must be bothering her. Oh well. I'm too relaxed to do anything about it. Ezekiel and I are perched against the wall, smoking some of the finest herb I could lay my hands on in this dismal town. And yes, we are doing it right out in the open. It's not like the WWE minds. Every time they fine me, I just pay it so I can keep doing it. They just want their money, and I just want to smoke. It's a win-win situation for both parties.

"Insulting Brian…What the fuck is she on?" Miranda muttered to herself. It seems that I may be part of this little shindig. Let's find out, shall we?

"Who is insulting me?" I asked, taking a long drag.

Miranda jumped. I don't think she knew that I was there. "Maria," she said, staring at the little novelty in my hand.

"What did she say?"

"That you're a dog."

"Ah, straight from the horse's mouth," I sighed, raising my eyebrows.

Miranda looked a little flustered. "Are you saying that you…"

"Please, Miranda, even you know that I would not waste my time on tricks like her."

"I defended you," she said.

Oh, like that's supposed to make me like her? Please. "Am I supposed to get on my knees and thank you? I don't know about the thanking part, but I'm pretty sure the part about being on the knees is _your_ gig, not mine."


End file.
